warriors_and_survivors_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends
Here is my first fanfic on this wiki! It’s short but sweet, and it’s my first one, so it might not be very good, but anyway........ I hope you enjoy it! Summary A deadly enemy has been stalking Sparky’s pack—and she is determined to figure out who or what it is. But she realizes something, and it breaks her heart and mends it all at the same time. As danger looms ahead, as history unfolds, as mysteries lead her deeper into the past’s secrets, Sparky realizes one thing. It is the time for legends to come true. Pack list Alpha Large black and brown male Doberman mix (also known as Slash) Beta Small brown female whippet mix (also known as Swift) Hunters Shadow: male Labrador retriever (black fur) Fly: young male Border Collie/retriever mix (black and white fur) Spring: female cocker spaniel/sheltie mix (brownish-tan and white fur) Hollow: male greyhound (white and dark brown fur) Copper: female sheltie/retriever mix (dark golden fur) Sparky: young female border collie/retriever mix (golden and white fur) Mist: female Weimaraner (dark silver fur) River: male German shepherd/blue heeler mix (black, tan, and bluish-grey fur) Patrollers Sky: young female border collie/retriever mix (dark grey and white fur) Grass: large male Doberman/lab mix (black and tan fur) Shard: male shepherd/husky mix (thick white and grey fur) Dawn: female golden retriever (creamy-white fur) Tree: male retriever mix (golden-yellow fur) Mud: female Labrador/German shepherd mix (dark brown and black fur) Omega Cricket: female border collie (black and white fur) Leashed Dogs Rocket: male sheepdog/retriever mix (shaggy grey and white fur) Millie: small female beagle/sheltie mix Tansy: female golden retriever/Labrador mix (light golden-brown fur) Twist: male Labrador/Scottish terrier mix (black fur) Patch: male Dalmatian/Labrador mix (black and white fur) Prologue Scamper whined in protest as her brother, Slip, shoved his paw into her face. She slipped under his belly, trying to get to her Mother-Dog. “Calm down, pups,” their Mother sighed. In the moonlight, her black and white fur shimmered with starlight, and her eyes were silver licks of flame. “I’m going to tell you a story.” “About what?” Squeal yelped excitedly. “Is it about the Spirit-Dogs?” “Yes and no,” Mother-Dog replied. “It is about a very brave and foolish dog called Sunlight. One day, he was hunting in a large field, stalking a deer with his companions. They were about to kill the deer when a dog attacked Sunlight. Sunlight and his patrol had accidentally crossed into another pack’s territory. It was the pack lead by Darkness, the enemy of light. Sunlight was very mad, and he attacked Darkness, but Darkness easily beat him. Sunlight gave up and led his patrol away. He was discouraged by the failure, and he sadly told his alpha about the other pack. “Meanwhile, a beautiful she-dog named Moon had seen Sunlight, and fallen in love with him. Unfortunately, she was being kept prisoner in Darkness’s pack. If she tried to leave, she would be killed. But her heart ached to be with him, and she could barely sleep at night.” “What did she do?” Slip asked eagerly. “Did she get to be with him?” “I’m getting to that part,” their Mother-Dog replied. “You’ll see soon enough.” “I want to know now!” Scamper yelped. “Well, then.” Mother-Dog sighed. “It was a few moons later. Sunlight was spying on Darkness’s pack. He caught sight of Moon and instantly fell in love with her.” “Ooh!” Scamper cried happily. “I love love stories that work out!” “How do you know it’s going to work out?” Slip asked. “Yeah!” Squeal barked. “They might get killed by fire-breathing rabbits or something!” Scamper sighed. “That’s nonsense. There’s no such thing.” “Moon longed to be with Sunlight, and Sunlight longed to be with Moon. One day, a group of fierce, wild dogs attacked Darkness’s pack. Moon had the chance to escape, and she ran as far as she could away from Darkness’s pack. Sunlight caught up to her, and they left the forest to start a new life for themselves. There, they thrived, and eventually had a litter of pups. When Moon and Sunlight died, their bodies were carried to the sky, and they became the Moon-Dog and the Sun-Dog, and they shall forever love each other.” Mother-Dog smiled and licked her pups. Scamper yelped happily. “I told you that it was going to work out!” she cried happily. “They really did get to be together in the end!” Her tail wagged happily as she collapsed at her mother’s side. “It’s time for bed, pups,” Mother-Dog murmured, and the pups curled up against her warm, furry side. As she fell asleep, Scamper dreamed about falling in love and running away with the dog of her dreams. ********* Four moons later. . . “Today, pack, we have gained three new members,” Alpha told the pack, excitement sparkling in his eyes. “Slip, you may go first in choosing your name.” Slip stepped forward, his head raised proudly and his tail wagging. “I will be called Fly!” he yelped. “Small yet mighty!” The pack yelped and barked its approval, and Squeak stepped forward, looking nervous. Scamper pressed against her sister’s side reassuringly. “I thought about my name for a long time, and I got inspired by a story that our Mother-Dog told us,” she whined. “I choose the name Sky. I have named myself after the Sky-Dogs’ domain in hopes that they will look after me.” Once again, the pack expressed their approval as the second pup chose her name. Finally, it was Scamper’s turn. She took a large step forward, her eyes glistening brightly, her jaws hanging open in a grin. Mother-Dog dipped her head towards Scamper and breathed reassuringly in her ear. Scamper lifted her head proudly as she addressed the pack. “I have chosen my name wisely and carefully. I have named myself for the sparkling light of the sun, which brings light and goodness to the world. From this day on, I will be known as Sparky.” Chapter one Sparky raced across the grass, pursuing the flash of brown fur as it darted just out of her reach. There were more blurs of brown fur darting across the hillside; the hunting patrol had just discovered a rabbit warren. Sparky’s tongue lolled of her mouth as she sprinted after the rabbit. Her paws barely touched the ground as she ran, driving the rabbit towards Shadow, who was crouched in a clump of heather. As soon as the rabbit was a bound away from him, he sprang, snapping its neck in one clean break. Sparky yelped happily. “Good catch,” she told Shadow fondly, flicking her tail gently across his shoulder. He snorted playfully. “It was nothing. In my old pack, we used to hunt huge deer.” Even though he seemed excited, there was a sadness in his eyes as he spoke. “What’s wrong? Are you missing your sister?” Sparky knew that the subject was a little risky, but it was obvious from the look in his eyes. “Yes. I miss her.” His eyes glistened with fresh sadness, and he turned away, dropping the rabbit. Sparky felt a prick of remorse as he sulked away, but she knew it was her duty as a hunter to search and hunt for more food. She turned sharply around, surveying the slope. Copper zigzagged through the tall grass, chasing after a large, plump rabbit. Mist pounded past, and a heartbeat later she lunged, her jaws locking around the rabbit’s throat. Sparky stumbled backwards as her brother, Fly, crashed towards her, a small, scrawny rabbit dangling from his jaws. Sparky snorted. “That was the best you could do?” Fly ducked his head self-consciously. “Well, I was a little late. My paw got stuck in a hole.” “That’s a terrible excuse,” Sparky growled in amusement before bounding away. She thundered towards a dark grey rabbit who was cowering under a jutting rock. She darted towards the rabbit, ready to spring her jaws open and sink her teeth into its flesh, but she was stopped by a huge weight slamming into her back. With a screeching yelped, she collapsed, pain rushing through her limbs and body. Her head throbbed horribly, and she twisted feebly to stare up at her attacker. He was a large, dark-furred dog with menacing black eyes. “Are you the leader of this hunt?” he snarled loudly. “No,” Sparky whispered, barely audible. “He is.” She jerked her muzzle in Shadow’s direction. “Well, well,” the dark-furred dog snarled, backing away from her. His sharp gaze was fixed on Shadow, and the hunter seemed to shrink. “What do you want?” he whimpered. “Are we hunting on your territory?” “I’m afraid you are,” the strange dog snapped. “And I should know, because I’m the alpha.” He drew himself up to his full height, and Shadow seemed to shrink even more. “I’m sorry,” he squeaked. “I didn’t know that we were hunting on your territory. We’ll get back to our camp as soon as possible.” He picked up his rabbit and began to pad away, but the alpha dog lunged forward and yanked his tail sharply. “And you think you can bring the prey?” “We hunted it.” Shadow’s tone seemed matter-of-fact, but Sparky could detect the fear in his voice. “But you hunted it on our territory. So give us back the prey, or we’ll take your lives.” Shadow gasped. “Hunters, drop your prey. I’m afraid that we’ll have to hunt elsewhere.” He looked even more heartbroken than he had before. Sparky glanced at Fly, who lashed his tail irritably but obeyed. Finally, all the dogs left their prey and began to head towards the camp. With a thorn of annoyance and fear lodged deep in her heart, Sparky followed them, panting nervously. I think we just made a new enemy.